


Soft

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: A little bit of poetry, Alex just needs to take a break, Eliza loves her boys, Family Fluff, John is good with children, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Se é preciso ser muito valente para se ser bom. Para se ser delicado, suave. John Laurens era tudo isso. Eliza sabia.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic de Hamilton! Eu amo poliamor e eu amo Elams. É isso.

_There is bravery in being soft._

_I never quite understood what it meant._

_But now I can see it clearly._

_It's easy to be harsh. To be defensive._

_To use fangs and claws, sharp knives and guns._

_But it's hard to let it go._

_It's hard do undress yourself of those bad feelings._

_That's why, when you do it, you're strong._

_You're naked in a battlefront._

 

 **S** uavidade.

Tudo era suave com Laurens.

Era como se toda a sua energia e entusiasmo no 'campo de batalha' se transformassem em delicados movimentos, numa voz baixa e em toques atenciosos.

Das ruas barulhentas e dos protestos ardentes para o balançar cuidadoso no quartinho de bebê.

Alexander havia roubado a cadeira de novo.

Dormia, a boca aberta e um filete de baba escorrendo-lhe pelo queixo. Uma bela visão, certamente.

Falhara em seu trabalho outra vez, pelo menos em um deles. A mão ainda segurava a mamadeira, provavelmente fria agora.

Estava cansado, ela não podia culpá-lo. Seus últimos casos no trabalho estavam exaurindo-o completamente.

Então bendito fosse Laurens e sua calmaria, e sua suavidade, e sua habilidade em acalmar um bebê.

Eliza passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do curto encontro com o travesseiro, e depois deixou-as correr pelo pijama claro, ajustando as peças a seu corpo, que se ajustava ao fim da recente gravidez.

Tentou aproximar-se devagar de Laurens. Devagar.

Não queria interromper aquele momento, que de tão ordinariamente comum, era mágico.

Ela não queria interromper por que sabia dividir. Gostava de dividir, pelo menos descobrira isso com o passar do tempo.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse se sentir satisfeita dividindo a atenção de Alexander, mas, por deus, que bom que ela o fazia.

Seu marido era uma fonte de prazeres, alegrias e tristezas inesgotáveis. E, de tão inesgotáveis...

Ela gostava de ter Laurens por perto.

Por que ele era suave, enquanto Alex podia ser bruto demais.

Por que ele podia sentar-se com ela e conversar sobre seu dia, quando Alex às vezes estava cansado demais para isso, e com razão.

Talvez ela fosse o suficiente. Talvez ele fosse.

Mas era a junção dos dois que... Dava certo.

Por fim, deu-lhe um toque no ombro.

Um 'bom trabalho', que podia significar 'obrigada por fazer isso por mim' ou, 'obrigada pelas batatas do jantar' ou mesmo 'não se esqueça de voltar pra a cama por favor.'

Talvez tudo isso.

Ele entenderia.

Ela caminhou até seu marido adormecido e puxou-o pelo braço, retirando dele todos os itens do bebê de que ele não conseguira tomar conta.

Um dia ele pegaria o jeito.

Eliza segurou o Hamilton sonolento próximo à sua cintura.

E beijou a bochecha de Laurens antes de sair.

Aquilo também significava coisas que ele entenderia.

Significava 'não se esqueça de por as luvinhas do Pip'.

Ou talvez

'Somos parecidos. Ambos temos fúria e força. Ambos lutamos pelo que queremos, sim. Ambos conseguimos enfrentar as adversidades. Mas ambos somos... Suaves."

Ou talvez

'Eu te amo.'

 

_Acceptance is the keyword for the ones who cannot Love it yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! O 'poema' no início e a frase no fim são de minha autoria. Se quiserem utilizá-las, deem o devido crédito.  
> Avisos de erros e comentários são muito bem aceitos, haha :3
> 
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


End file.
